Impulsive
by Reg's pen
Summary: When B falls in with E at first sight, she risks it all for him. She gives up her life as a vampire and creates a new enemy all just for one human. She makes him give up the simple easy life he knew. Will he be able to forgive her? And maybe love her too?


BPOV

As I ran through the forest, my mind wondered. How could I have let my life become like this? So empty, so lifeless. There seemed to be nothing to look forward to anymore in like. After 100 years on the planet, what could really be exciting anymore? The more my mind wondered, the fast my legs went.

"Whoa, someone's excited today. In a hurry?" James joked beside me.

I had mixed feeling on James. While he was my maker and I should be eternal grateful for him (Something he never lets me forget), I still am not that fond of him. I know that it is our nature to kill humans but he just does not have to be cruel about it. He strung out the deaths and played games with every human we came across.

"Just hungry," I replied, trying to keep my voice light. Something was going through the air. Just a small whiff, but it was already strong. It was clearly a human, strange that they would be so deep in the forest.

"Looks like we got pretty lucky today. These humans sure know how to preserve their lives," James jokes with a smirk in his face. I cringe. I knew killing humans wasn't right but it was who I am. It's who I always will be. You'd after 100 years I would have gotten over it. Nope, still as guilty as ever, but I try my best to block it out.

We got closer to the human. I could whoever it was, was close. I'll make this quick, I vowed to whosever life I was about to take. I spotted a clearing through the forest. This must be where the human was.

A meadow it looks like, I pondered, as we got closer. From across the meadow I could see it was a boy, probably only 18 or 19 years old. He was lying down, if I could not hear his heartbeat and his breath, I might have thought that he was dead.

There was something strange about this human. Maybe it was the unusual copper color of his tangled hair, or maybe it was just the fact that he was asleep in the middle of the forest. While my human years were long ago, I still knew that most do not go in the forest to take a nap.

"Um, James is it okay if I take this one?" I asked, "It's just that I am feeling extra hungry today and you know how I am trying to embrace my vampirism". I don't know why I did that but it was just impulse.

"Okay Bella. I'm going to look for another, probably in town. I'll see you back at the house," He replied seeming happy. After all, he didn't enjoy sharing.

James ran off and I slowly walked closer to the boy. As I got closer I could tell that he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. Even while asleep, I knew he was gorgeous.

You have to kill him, I thought, if I didn't who knows what James would do to me. But I just couldn't do it. There he lay as heavenly as an angel. I knew his life really was not that important, after all humans died every day, but he seemed so gorgeous. Lost in my thoughts I daydreamed about this man and the times in my life we might have been able to be together. I knew this was ridiculous, considering I didn't know him at all but I just could not help myself.

"Hello?" I was so deep in thought that I had not noticed that the boy had woken up. Deep green eyes stared at me. Confusion was written all over his face. How do I respond? Um, sorry I just kinda watched you sleep? I'm a vampire? Wanna get married?

"Hi," If I was human I would have blushed, and strangely enough, _he _blushed. I suddenly had an idea. A selfish idea but it was better than killing him.

"Sweetheart, what's your name?" I asked him and his cheeks turned even brighter red. I giggled.

"It's Edward, Edward Cullen," He replied in his smooth, silky voice.

"Edward, can you trust me?" I asked in the voice I knew humans loved.

"Of course I can trust you," He said. This poor human does not have very good judgment. He should know not to trust people he just met.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes and count to 30, slowly. Keep them closed no matter what," I told him and prayed he would do it. Slowly but surly, He closed his eyes.

At my fastest speed, I picked him up and ran. I could hear his breath increase but his eyes remained closed. I knew what I was doing was terrible but I couldn't kill and I couldn't bring myself from leaving him. I was just drawn to him.

Luckily, I was able to get back to the house before he got to 30. I knew he must have many questions but at least he could still have some doubt about what I am.

I could tell that James wasn't home yet and for that I was very happy. At least for the moment, he was safe.

"Open," I whispered in his ear and gently set him back onto his feet. When he opened his eyes, I could see he was very confused but at least he wasn't scared.

"Wha-what's going on?" He asked, stuttering a bit as he did so. I gave him my best smile and answered,

"You're mine now, honey." Though even more questions seemed to be filling his eyes, there was still no fear. I was amazed by his bravery. Though, he probably just didn't see the seriousness of the situation yet.

"What do you m-

"Sorry can't explain anything yet," I interrupted as I heard James coming back.

I was nervous. I had never done anything even remotely rebellious before. Knowing James, he was going to flip. But I prayed he didn't. I stood in front of Edward as James came into my sight line.

"Bella?" James called, "What are you doing with that boy?" James asked, more confused than angry.

I put on my sweetest smile and responded, " Well I um… Iwannakeephim."

James looked shocked, "A human? An uninteresting human? You want him to be a part of our lives? Not only would he just be an aggravation but imagine if the Volturi found out! You would be dead! I would be dead! After all that I have done for you, you do this? We should just kill him before it's too late!" James yelled at me.

I glanced at Edward and finally, the panic set on his face.

"James, please, this is the only thing in the 100 sum years I've traveled with you that I have asked for anything? Please!" I begged.

"Isabella, you can keep him if you must. But you will not drag me down too. You can keep him but loose me forever. And when he dies don't even think of joining up with me again." He said it as if it was a great sacrifice; like his presence in my life was something I looked forward to everyday, when in reality it was my way out. I could finally leave James.

"It is something I must do," I finally said and with that James left, for what I hoped was forever.

I was so relieved that James was gone that I had forgotten that I still did have a human and he was very scared. But dealing with humans couldn't be that hard, could it?

"So, how do you feel about vampires?" I asked him casually. His expression changed to shock and anger maybe? I have a feeling that I was in for a lot more than I bargained for…

**So that was the first chapter Comment! You can tell me if you like it so far or hate it or if you just want to tell me what you think of the new Bruno Mars hit, well that's cool too. Comment about anything! Hahaha well, I'm going to try to update soon, depending on what you guys think of it, so if you like it comment…. Enjoy the weekend 3 **


End file.
